


Pumpkin Patches in Patch

by ShadowCrusade



Series: All Hallows Karma [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All Hallows Karma, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and now taiyang is apart of his series, no beta i die like a the moronic english failure that i am, pumpkin patch shenanigans, we going to the pumpkin patch and things are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 3: Pumpkin PatchWhen Qrow and the rest of the family go to the pumpkin patch to pick their pumpkins out, Qrow runs into Clover with some unexpected shenanigans.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: All Hallows Karma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Pumpkin Patches in Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyy
> 
> I feel like these are getting shorter, but that's okau because knowing me, somewhere in the middle of this month I'll end up busting out like an 8k oneshot out of nowhere sooooo take this.

“Uncle Qrow! Is this big enough?!” Ruby shouted as she held up a big pumpkin. The size of the pumpkin was almost too big for the young girl to carry on her own. 

“I think that might be too big, kiddo.” 

“I can carry this thing!” Ruby huffed out. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than her uncle. 

“Ruby, here let me help you.” Qrow offered as he lifted the pumpkin from her arms. The large orange fruit had a lot more weight to it than he initially believed. It also explained why his youngest niece struggled to carry the damn thing. “Okay kid, I think we got your pumpkin.”

“We should probably find Yang since she has the wagon.” Ruby stated. Qrow agreed as the two began to make their way around the pumpkin patch to find the blond girl in question. 

It was only the third day of October, but the girls liked to visit the pumpkin patch early. Yang had called it a first come first serve kind of deal. The girls would pick all sorts of sizes to decorate throughout the month. They would make a game of it. Qrow tagged along with Ruby to help her with a pumpkin while Yang was with her dad picking her pumpkin. Qrow had no doubts that the pumpkin those two bought would be monstrous. 

Ruby happily skipped in front of him as she kept her eye out for her father and her sister. There were still plenty of other people around in the field, so it would probably take a while to find them, even longer if they didn’t follow the buddy system. As the two walked, he noticed his niece had snatched a few mini pumpkins as she held a couple of them in her hands. Qrow rolled his eyes as he no doubt knew that they would be used for the annual Halloween prank war. 

“Ruby... I see you sneaking those pumpkins.” Qrow informed her as he saw his niece tense. “Sleight of hand isn’t your skill Rubes.” 

“What if I let you help me prank dad with it?” She asked innocently. A shy smile on her face as she turned to face him.

“Okay, bribery you’re better at.” Qrow smirked at his niece as the two came to their agreement. “Although, we might wanna hide those quick if-oof!” Qrow was focused on following his niece that he hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings. He ran into someone and it was a miracle that he didn’t fall with them or drop the pumpkin. He couldn’t even see who he had run into!

“Ow...” He heard a voice say softly. 

Qrow immediately sat the pumpkin down. “Oh my gods, I am so sorry let me-Clover?” As Qrow had turned around to offer whoever had fallen a hand, there on the ground before him was the teal eyed man that he had run into just yesterday. 

“That’s my name.” Clover replied back, with a hint of sass. “With me being on the ground, it seems just a tad bit more accurate.” 

“Oh fuck-sorry. Here.” Qrow held his hand out again as Clover graciously took it. “I didn’t even see you, must not have been paying attention.” 

Clover chuckled. “With a pumpkin that big? It’s no wonder you didn’t see me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was an honest accident.” Clover reassured him as he dusted off some dirt from his jeans. “So, you’re here browsing for pumpkins too huh?” 

“Yeah, we usually come in on the first weekend of October to get them. Better picks and all that.” Qrow explained. “So, how’s pumpkin picking going for you guys?”

Clover let out a nervous laugh. “Well....” He gestured to the direction where he had walked from and Qrow raised his eyebrows in concern. 

Standing on top of the big pumpkin that was at the center of the field was Elm as she held up a hammer. Marrow seemed to be yelling at the eccentric woman while Harriet was taking pictures of the whole thing. Vine simply looked on in embarrassment. 

“Uh...That’s....”

“I figured that if I left early enough, if authorities were contacted, I wouldn’t be associated with them.” Clover explained. “Please be my alibi.”

“Not going down with the ship Captain?” Qrow joked. 

“Not this one at least. Other ones I might make an exception for.” Clover shuffled closer to Qrow, as if hiding behind the leaner man would make a difference. 

“You realise that I’m not gonna be useful for much if you want to hide behind me, right?”

“Worth a shot.” Clover said as he stared down at the pumpkin that Ruby had selected. “So, who picked this one?”

“Ruby did. She tried carrying it, but it didn't go well.” Qrow explained. “So, we were off looking for the wagon when I ran into you.” As he explained, he realised that Ruby was nowhere to be seen. “Except... now I have no idea where she is.” 

“Uncle Qrow!” Both men turned towards the voice as Ruby waved him down. The wagon behind her as Tai and Yang followed closely behind. “I found them!”

“Yeah, I can see that kiddo!” Qrow pointed out as Clover laughed. “And it looks like I have found my flock.” 

“So you have...”

“I would, however, be concerned about yours.” Qrow pointed back to Clover’s group as now they had garnered attention from everyone. Marrow now actively climbed the pumpkin to chase Elm off, with Harriet sabotaging his every move. Elm was currently engaged in the attempt to bring Vine into their shenanigans. Vine, who hadn’t been smart and left like Clover, was now the victim of many people as they stared him down. 

Clover groaned. “Think I can hitch a ride with you?” Qrow howled with laughter as Clover once again tried to hide behind him. “I hate them so much...”

“Tough luck.” Qrow patted the other man’s shoulder in pity. “Maybe, if you’re lucky, they’ll forget you were with them.” 

“Hey! Clover! Why are you standing all the way over there?! Join us my dear friend!” Elm yelled as she pointed him out. 

Qrow couldn’t help it. He doubled over in laughter as he could see Clover’s soul leave his body in embarrassment. No doubt his soul went to go scream into the abyss. He could hear Clover protest to Qrow’s laughter, but his protests only made it funnier. He could still hear Elm as she called for Clover’s attention, as now even more people were gathered around her and the pumpkin. 

“That was beautiful timing,” Qrow wiped a tear from his eye. “...your friend is something entirely.” 

Clover had his face buried in his hands. “Tell me about it.” Was his muffled response. The two men laughed a little before Clover fanned himself down. “Well, I guess I should go over there and deescalate the situation.”

“You do that.” 

“Hopefully the next time I see you, it won’t be running into each other...literally.” 

“With my luck?” Qrow mused. “I might end up hitting you with my car.” 

“Oh no...how tragic.” Clover said sarcastically as he started to make his way back to his friends. “I’ll see you around Qrow!” 

“Likewise.” Qrow watched as the other man jogged over to his friends to convince them to stop their shenanigans. Qrow shook his head as he went to pick up the pumpkin when he noticed that it wasn’t where he had set it. 

“We got it onto the wagon while you were talking.” A voice next to him chimed in. “Don’t I get an introduction?” Taiyang asked as the girls giggled.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice you guys were right there.” Qrow said.

“You were too busy laughing and flirting.” Taiyang states as Yang started to howl with laughter. 

“I was not!” Qrow insisted. “Tai, you’ve seen me flirt. That was not flirting.”

“Alright fine. You win. You definitely weren’t flirting with the guy that definitely was flirting with you and that you’re on a first name basis with, but what do I know?” Taiyang’s smug expression not at all exhibiting a sign of defeat. 

“Tai...”

“Let’s get these pumpkins loaded in the car before someone tries to take them.” Tai quickly changed the subject as he gave one last sly smile at his former brother in law. 

“I seriously hate you.” Qrow stated as the four of them started to walk out to their car. Qrow turned back one last time to see that Clover had joined Elm on top of the pumpkin. The taller woman had Clover in a headlock as the man struggled, but not very strongly. He seemed to be laughing as the older woman extended her other arm out, like a King addressing his subjects. 

Through the chaos of it all, Qrow and Clover made eye contact. Qrow gave a small wave, a goodbye on his end. Clover simply stared for a brief moment, before a full toothy smile appeared on his face. His green eyes twinkling like they had in the coffee shop. Qrow couldn’t help, but smile back.

_ I’ll see you around. _


End file.
